


Dead Heroes

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TLJ Spitefics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mentioned Jyn Erso, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Paige Tico Deserves Better, Past Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Paige Tico’s more than that.





	Dead Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because Paige Tico deserves better.

_Dead heroes._

That’s how General Organa described people like Paige Tico. People who gave their lives to make people safe. Who knew how many people were on D’Qar, people who weren’t even part of the Resistance, who were victimized by the First Order? It wasn’t like General Organa could get self-righteous. After all, how many people had she ordered to their deaths before?

Jess ran a hand through her hair. General Organa thought that Paige was just a dead hero. Expendable. Sacrificing herself needlessly. But Paige wasn’t like that. Not in the slightest. She had always been brave. More than brave, actually. 

_If we’re gonna die, Jess, we’re going to die protecting those who need it. We’re heroes. That’s what heroes do._

Paige had said that once, the night after the bombing run. When they just sat together on the bed, Paige’s scent filling Jess’ nostrils and making her feel strangely at peace. Just like it always did.

And General Organa had mocked her. Good as reduced her to a statistic. To something needless, something insignificant, something unnecessary. Never mind that somebody had to take out that dreadnaught bombing D’Qar. And for what? Just to hurt Poe?

”You okay?” Kare said.

Jess nodded. “I just miss Paige. And...” She sighed. “How could the General? Paige was brave, she volunteered — and...and she meant something to me, and the General acted like she was stupid. Like she was nothing. I don’t get it...”

”I know.” Kare sighed. “I don’t agree with what Poe did entirely, but Paige deserves better than that.” A beat. “So does Poe. She didn’t have to humiliate him like that.”

”She wasn’t just a dead hero to me.” Jess could remember Paige’s eyes, brown and terribly expressive, the way she laughed, the way she smiled. The nervousness the both of them had during their first time, and how Paige had reassured her.

_How dare you reduce the woman I love to nothing more than a statistic...?_

”I just wonder about Jyn Erso’s crew,” said Kare. “I mean...are they just dead heroes to her too? Everyone who died in the name of taking down the Empire...are they just dead heroes? No. They were heroes. All of them. Paige is always going to be with us, one way or another. Always.”

”Yes.” Jess smiled faintly. “Always.”


End file.
